Renee Goldsberry
|birthplace = San Jose, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actress; Video game Voice Actress |characters = J. Kelly }} Renee Elise Goldsberry is an actress who played Crewman J. Kelly in the first season episode . She also voiced the character Matrina Sedek in the video game Star Trek: Away Team. Goldsberry was born in San Jose, California, attended the Carnegie-Mellon University and the University of Southern California with a master in vocal jazz performance, and has appeared in several stage plays, such as The Lion King in 2003. She is married to Alexis Johnson, an attorney, and has two children with him. She finished her first solo album "Beautiful" in 2006 and has performed on film soundtracks such as Amistad and All About You. Goldsberry was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award in 2006 and two Image Awards in 2004 and 2007. All three nominations were for her work in the television series One Life to Live, for which she won a Soap Opera Digest Award in 2005. Goldsberry started her career as one of the three background bar singers (called Ikettes) in the television series Ally McBeal (1997-2002). She also starred in films such as All About You (2001), Final Breakdown (2002, with stunts by Todd Bryant, Gary Wayton, and Jeff Wolfe), and the action film Pistol Whipped (2008). Her best known role was the part of the lawyer Evangeline Williamson in the daytime series One Life to Live (2003-2007) with Dan Gauthier and Lisa LoCicero. Goldsberry has guest starred in television series such as Providence (2002, with Cress Williams and Matt Malloy), Any Day Now (2002, with Dion Anderson, Olivia Hack, and Tim Russ), and One on One (2002), and guest starred and co-hosted talk shows such as The View and Soap Talk. She had a recurring role on the drama series The Good Wife (2010-2016). Goldsberry was the final incarnation of the bisexual Mimi in Jonathan Larson's Pulitzer and Tony Award-winning musical "Rent" in Manhattan's Nederlander Theatre, and featured in the filmed performance released on DVD in 2008. She starred as Angelica Schuyler, sister-in-law of the founding father Alexander Hamilton, in the award-winning musical , both in its off-Broadway incarnation at The Public Theater and the Broadway production at the Richard Rodgers Theater, until her departure from the role in September 2016. Her performance as Angelica won her numerous awards, including the Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical, and, as a principal soloist, a Grammy Award for Best Musical Theater Album. More recently, Goldsberry had a recurring role as former Envoy leader Quellcrist Falconer in the science fiction series Altered Carbon (2018, working with Marlene Forte, Fiona Vroom, and Matt Frewer and with fight coordinator Tim Connolly). She also appeared in the television drama The Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks (2017, with Reg E. Cathey), the fantasy comedy The House with a Clock in Its Walls (2018), and in episodes of The Get Down (2017) and The Lion Guard (2018). External links * ReneeEliseGoldsberry.com – official site * * es:Renee Goldsberry Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:Video game performers